


Passage

by lavendre



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: Serah/Vanille art. Wandering through some mountain passage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



> Exchange gift, yay! Serah taking the lead through some rocky, mountainous trails with Vanille close behind~


End file.
